


Soulmates?

by VictoriaFirewriath



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaFirewriath/pseuds/VictoriaFirewriath
Summary: The first words we ever hear from our soulmate is written on our arms. Sometimes a sentence, sometimes a single word. Sometimes, its not the person we would ever think it was. Oneshot.





	Soulmates?

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those Soulmates AU where like there are words written on your arm and its the first thing you'd ever hear from your soulmate.... and I just wanted to write one of those, though I wasn't sure if it was ever like a sentence or just a word, so I got both

Ever since Vix was found by the shepherds, she found it easy to join them. They were all different, but all were fighting for a good cause. Though, there was something she was still confused about. The two marks on her skin. There was a purple V like symbol on her right hand and a sentence on her left arm.

She kept the words hidden, not sure what they meant or what purpose they had.

One day before they marched out for Regna Ferox, she decided to ask Sumia.

"Words on your skin?" The pegasus knight smiled at the tactician, "Well, those are the first words you'll hear from your soulmate,"

Vix rubbed her arm, "Soulmate, huh? ...have you found yours then?"

Sumia's face turned bright red as a tomato, "M-m-mine?! Uhm...no...I mean, yes...but I don't think he realized it was me,"

"Wait, so, only girls have this?" Vix inquired.

Sumia shook her head, "No, men have it too. Once you hear those words, they give this burning feeling and from what I know, they don't disappear until,  _you know_ , get together,"

* * *

They came back from Regna Ferox with new allies, only to found out one of the shepherds were being held hostage. Together with the Exalt, Chrom and the others, Vix went with them to the plegian border, ready to face with the mad King.

As they came to the meeting place, Vix took noticed of two people and some guards standing behind them in the distance. One was a tall man with dark red hair, a yellow cape hanging off his shoulders. The other was female, straight, white hair cascaded down her back. She wore a black, somewhat revealing clothes, and some sort of purple tattoo on her face. Their group stopped and the red haired man took a step forward with a smirk on his face.

" _What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha_!" The man laughed out loud.

Vix's left arm gave off a burning feeling, she gripped it as she replayed the words that Sumia had told her before, ' _Once you hear those words, they give this burning feeling,'_

' _No...it couldn't be…,'_

* * *

It been years since he last wondered about the single word that was written on his arm, but he had forgotten it as he wanted to take over Ylisse. The whole idea of a soulmate was ridiculous anyways.

The Mad King grinned from ear to ear. Emmeryn stood atop of a jutted rock from the side of a cliff, another man stood behind her, axe in hand. The execution was ready to begin. Aversa was about to give the signal, when a single word rang out.

" _Flavia!_ "

There was a burning sensation in his arm as he watched an axe get thrown, knocking down the warrior behind Emmeryn off the rock. His eyes immediately went down, seeing the Ylissean army of Shepherds. He knew of Flavia, the Khan of Regna Ferox, she wasn't the type to call out her own name.

It was that Ylissean tactician.

There was no way, must be some mistake the Gods threw at him, but...it did not matter anymore. He was getting what he wants, the Fire Emblem, whether the tactician liked it or not.

Chrom made the final move, his sword getting the last hit, defeating Gangrel.

The Mad King splurted blood as he said his final words, "F-fool of...a prince...Your people care not for you...You are...alone... As every man lives and dies: ...alone…," His eyes flicked to the tactician that was standing at Chrom's side before everything turned dark.

It wasn't till they were back at Ylisstol when the thoughts came to her. She rubbed her arm, wondering, what would have happened… That last look he gave her, did...did he realize? Vix shook her head, there was no way...unless…

The tactician collapsed on her bed, hugging her pillow, wishing for warmth.

"What if...all of this didn't happen?"

* * *

Two years gone by and a new threat emerges. Gathering his friends and allies, Chrom set sail for Valm to confront the new enemy. They had stopped at a village to stop some Risen, only to find out Emmeryn was still alive. Chrom and Lissa rejoiced with the reunion of their sister. Following that, they went to stop these Southern Sea King pirates that have been raiding seaside villages.

Both Chrom and Vix were surprised to see the former Mad King still alive, one somewhat more happier. Chrom was able to convince the dead man to join their cause, much surprise to the rest of the army.

Vix avoided the man the first few days, not sure how to talk to him, or bring up the matter of the words on her arm. She gave up soon, knowing it was her job to help the new recruits ease in with the others. Which would be hard for his case. It all started with a hello, how are you doing?

He wouldn't look her in the eyes at first, sometimes just walking away from her. Vix would huff, deciding this would be a challenge to get him to talk to her, despite everyone saying just to ignore him. With a push from Emmeryn, Vix continue to talk to Gangrel, but with no response.

One day, she rejoiced quietly.

She was sitting outside her tent on the ground, reading a new book on things about Valm when a voice spoke up.

"Busy as always, eh, tactician? Careful now... Keep that nose of yours so close to the grindstone and you're liable to sand it off!"

Vix glanced up, surprised to see Gangrel of all people standing before her. He still didn't look her in the eyes, but it was definitely an improvement, "Somebody has to pick up the slack around here,"

After that days talk, Gangrel came up to her more. Sometimes wanting advice, like how what to do with his old cape. She burned it. Most of the time, he just..wanted to talk. They talked about his past, how he ruled and how he must move forward.

Everyone seemed to relax a bit more with Gangrel around, just because they got used to him. Some even became friendlier with him, after Emmeryn stated that she forgave him when they were fighting Risen at the Hot Springs. Gaius seemed to get on Gangrels good side after that.

Gangrel watched Basilio talk to the tactician, something about him wanting her to be his tactician back at Regna Ferox after the war. The former King could only roll his eyes as the other gave her flowers. He already asked Vix to see if she would be his tactician after all this, though, he had some ulterior motive behind that question. With another eye roll, Gangrel turned around to leave.

He bumped into Emmeryn.

"Oh….Hello….Gangrel," She smiled at him.

"Emmeryn," he spoke once, trying to get around her. She stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Wait….wanted to...speak,"

Gangrel turned to face, freeing his arm from her. He noticed that Basilio was gone and Vix was left alone with a bouquet of flowers at her side as she continued to look at maps, "yes?"

She stared right into his eyes as her face became serious, "You..should...just ask...her...already,"

The man stiffened.

"I've seen...the way...you...two talk," She smiled gently at him, "And….i've seen the….word on ...your arm,"

Gangrel instinctively went to grab his left, "W-when..?"

Emmeryn shook her head, "To think...that...time,"

He knew what she meant, he couldn't believe it either, "Yeah, well, stuff happens,"

The woman nodded, "Yes,...that is...true," she tilted her head up to glance at Gangrel, giving him a slight push towards Vix, "Go...go ask..her,"

Gangrel stumbled over his own feet, but was able to steady himself. He sent a steely gaze towards Emmeryn, her smile only grew bigger as she walked off. The man dusted himself off and made his way to Vix.

"It sounds like you looking for a babysitter," Vix stated, frowning at his words. This was not how she wanted this talk to go. She had denied Basilio's offer for marriage not that long ago, hoping that a certain someone would come along. She would admit, it took a bit, but she came to actually like Gangrel.

The said man laughed, "no, i'm looking for YOU, Vix...I want you at my side,"

Vix blushed at his words, "That sounds like a whole different proposal,"

"What do you mean? Could I be any more clear in asking for your hand in marriage?!" Gangrel paused for a moment, "Er, one moment... Did...did I forget that part?"

"What?! You've only talked about hiring me as a tactician…"  _How could he forget the marriage part?!_

"Tactician, wife—it's all the same! Who cares about the details! You and me, together forever! THAT'S my proposition to you!"

"That has to be the most ham-fisted marriage proposal I've ever heard. ...If I were to accept, I'd need proof you've changed—and will STAY changed," She already could see the change him, especially after his talk with Emmeryn, but she needed to make sure.

Gangrel grabbed her hands, as if he was going swear his change on them, "I swear it up and down! I will jump through whatever hoops you deem fit!" He slowed down his talking as he got really serious, "With you at my side, I'll want for nothing... I could never be tempted by power again. You'll make me a better man, my lady. Someone who rules justly. Someone who makes the world a better place. Ah, but I won't neglect your happiness, either. Don't you worry! I'll love you like no stallion has ever loved, even once you become a wizened old hag," He said the rest with a smile on his face, causing Vix's heart to skip a beat.

"That's...almost romantic, in a way... But if you speak the truth, I'd...I'd be honored to share my life with you,"

Truth be told, that was the most romantic thing someone ever told her.

Gangrel was starstruck for moment, he wasn't sure what Vix's answer was going to be. It was like playing with a double-edge sword, "Y-you would?! TRULY?" He went in for hug, picking her off the ground, giving a quick spin, "Gwa ha hooooooooo! Yes!  _Vix_  and I are to wed! This calls for a feast! Slaughter all the livestock you can find!" Vix pushed herself off him, she was surprised at closeness and happiness. She hid back the smile that was trying to show.

"Oh gods, no! No one is doing that. Besides, we have more important matters to attend to first. Ruling justly...? Making the world a better place...? Remember...?" She frowned at him as he stopped his joyful rant.

"Oh, er, yes. Of course. Building a future of peace and prosperity... THEN we slaughter everything for the greatest feast this world has ever seen! Gwar ha ha ha ha ha!" He just wanted to shout to the world that he was going to get married.

"This is going to take a little work...," Vix sighed, hiding her smile behind her hand. Gangrel turned to look at her. He took a step forward, placing his hand on her head, surprising her once more.

"How in blazes did you get me to...love you? If you're trying to make a new man of me, it's...working,"

The blush worked its way back to her face and Vix turned away. There was an odd feeling in both of their left arms. Vix was the first to move her sleeve up, noticing the words are no longer.

"Huh," Gangrel spoke up, "...guess...we were soulmates after all," The man crossed his arms, trying to look off in the distance.

"I already knew...since, a  _long_  time ago," Vix explained.

"Oh… I.. somewhat knew… just didn't think it was possible...since… it's been so long for me and well...I  _kinda_  died,"

"Well then, we both knew at a bad time,"

"Yup...so about that wedding…,"


End file.
